Lone Pine Tales
by bttf4444
Summary: A series of fics that takes place in Lone Pine Universe. In the first fic, Marty McFly dresses up as Scott Howard of Teen Wolf. In the second fic, Marty Jr wrestles with remembering two pasts.
1. Teen Wolf Marty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 31, 1985  
5:00 PM PST_

Seventeen-year-old Marty McFly just smiled to himself, as he admired his costume in the mirror. He was dressed up as Scott Howard from Teen Wolf, and he looked very much like the character from the movie. People often said that he quite looked much like Michael J Fox, so this just made a very fitting costume for the Halloween dance.

"You look just like the living incarnation of Scott Howard," commented Zach Nelson, as he smiled very warmly. Zach was the bassist in Marty's rock band, The Pinheads - and he was Marty's best friend, after Dr. Emmett Brown. "How do you look my costume?"

"You look great, buddy," Marty replied, as he flashed his friend a lopsided smile. "You do look just like Stiles. You even have the wig to look the part. We really are going to have the time of our lives. Let's go see how Billy and Joey are doing, shall we?"

Just then, Joey Landvatter stepped into the room, as he said, "You both look totally awesome in your costumes! How do you think I look, as Louis?" Turning to Marty, he added, "That really was a great idea you came up with, Marty. Teen Wolf really was such a great theme for us all to dress up as on Halloween. Now, where is Billy?"

A growl could suddenly be heard. Marty quickly turned around, to see Billy Winterson entering the room. He was wearing the exact same outfit as Marty was, only he sure was covered in lots of hair - just like Scott Howard as a wolf was, in the movie.

"You look wonderful, my wolf self," Marty commented, as he high-fived his friend. "It will certainly be a night to remember. Are you about ready to head off to school? It's such a shame that Mr. Strickland will be there, but we can still have plenty of fun."

Just then, the doorbell rang. As Zach quickly ran to answer the door, Jennifer Parker and Zoe Quinn were standing there. The girls both really looked pretty, as they were dressed up as fairy princesses. The costume was complete with glitter in their hair.

"You really look beautiful, Jenn," Marty gushed, as he ran up to join Jennifer. "I think it's totally awesome that you and Zoe decided to dress as fairy princesses. It really is great that Zoe is dating Zach. Maybe the four of us could have a double wedding. Of course, it'd maybe feel a little more special for us to have our weddings separate."

"It'd be so neat to have Zach as the best man," suggested Jennifer, "and Zoe as the maid of honour. I hope we have a rather big wedding." As she glanced at the rest of the group, she added, "I see that Billy as dressed up as the wolf version of you!"

"We do have somewhat similar appearances," Marty explained, "even though he is a little bit taller. Then again, the wolf also seemed a bit taller in the movie. I figured he would be perfect for the past. I decided it'd be best for Zach for dress up as Stiles."

"Well, gang," called out Joey, "should we start heading out? If Needles tries to start any trouble, I'll be there for him! I really hope Strickland doesn't do anything to spoil our fun. It's quite a shame that our band didn't make it for the auditions. I guess we shouldn't feel too bad, though. They actually ended up hiring a disc jockey instead!"

"It really was uncanny how the audition judge resembled Huey Lewis," Marty said, as all six of them headed outside. "He seems to have bad taste in music, though. I don't think he even likes rock much. I wonder what music the disc jockey will be playing."

"I'm sure he'll be playing good music," Zach replied. "The disc jockey looks very young and hip. By the way, Billy and Joey, I thought you two were on the baking committee for the dance. What happened? Did the two of you suddenly decide to bail out?"

"We just decided we'd rather be with you," explained Joey. "After all, Marty did have this awesome idea of doing the Teen Wolf theme for our band. I'm sure glad he didn't decide to go with Family Ties. Can you imagine Marty dressed up as Alex P Keaton?"

"To be honest," Marty said, as he stepped into the driver's seat, "I actually did briefly consider the idea. I finally decided that I'd be real uncomfortable wearing a suit and a tie. I may look like Alex P Keaton, but it doesn't mean I wanna dress just like him. I do prefer to dress casually. I also figured Teen Wolf makes a great Halloween theme."

oooooooooo

As Marty stepped into the school, he sure felt nervous. He wondered what everyone would think about his Scott Howard costume. He then caught sight of Billy's girlfriend, Valerie Austin. She was dressed as the girl that Scott eventually picked, named Boof.

"How are you doing, Boof?" Marty teased, as he walked up to Valerie. "You do look a lot like Scott's best female friend from Teen Wolf. I guess Billy must've really told you about who we were dressing up as. It's rather ironic that I didn't know you for long."

"You do look like a dead ringer for Scott Howard," Valerie commented, stunned. "Then again, you sure do look just like Michael J Fox. As I happen to have a similar hair style to Boof, I quite thought I might as well dress up as her - especially since my boyfriend ended up dressing up as your wolf self. By the way, how'd you like to meet Scott?"

"I think we'd get along just great," Marty replied. "I'm not quite a sports nut, like he is - but we do seem to have similar personalities. I mean, we both quite have the school disciplinarian hating us. The whole werewolf thing may freak me out a little, though."

"He's not like your typical werewolf, though," Billy reminded his friend. "I mean, unlike other werewolves, he doesn't cause harm to other people. I will admit that I am quite confused about the whole idea that canine beings could be great basketball players."

"It's probably the idea," suggested Jennifer, "that werewolves are typically portrayed as being stronger than regular people, so they decided it would sure make them great at playing basketball - even though 'our werewolves are different' in that movie."

"Hey, look!" called out a blonde, as she was with her brunette friend. "It feels almost like I stepped onto the set of Teen Wolf." She then glanced between Marty and Billy, before adding, "That is quite awesome, the way you both simply dressed up as Scott Howard in his two different incarnations. I have to say I'd go with his human self!"

"Hey, thank you," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I know it's a rather low-budget film, and not as successful as Mind Warped - but I still thought it'd really be fitting for Halloween. I actually have to admit that I'm not quite into scary films."

"Well, I'm a huge fan of Teen Wolf," the blonde replied, "and so is my friend. I simply find Michael J Fox as a werewolf to really be sexy. Even though, I'm rather glad that you dressed up as Scott's human incarnation. Billy looks very sexy, too, though."

"I prefer the idea of Michael J Fox as a vampire," commented the brunette. "I quite don't care for the idea of his face being covered with all that hair. As a vampire, he could actually remain being young and cute forever - and he wouldn't even have to drink human blood in fatal doses. Vampires don't quite necessaily have to be evil."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure about that," protested Zach. "Traditionally, vampires were always known to be evil. I guess I'm open to alternate theories, though. I'm not even into Teen Wolf so much, because of their unconventional portrayal of werewolves. In fact, it was my pet peeve about the film. I'm mostly dressed up like this for Marty."

"All right, folks," Jennifer called out, "I think supper is about ready to be served. We'd better hurry up, before the food gets very cold." Turning to Marty, she added, "Scott does remind me a little of you. I think the two of you would simply get along great!"

oooooooooo

As the dance was about to start, Marty smiled very lovingly as Jennifer - while they were headed off to the dance floor. He noticed that Zach and Zoe were also joining them, as were Billy and Valerie. He had a feeling this was going to be a big night.

"Hey, I have an idea," Jennifer suddenly commented. "Before we start dancing, how about I take a picture of the five of you? I think it's just rather fitting that we have a picture of you guys. I almost wish I dressed up as Boof, but I just had been planning the fairy princess costumes for Zoe and I all month. Stand over by the skeleton."

"All right, then," Billy said, laughing, "I suppose a skeleton would go very good with a werewolf. Just for this picture, I sure think Marty should put his arms around Valerie, as it was human Scott that Boof preferred in the movie. Is that all right with you?"

"I guess I don't mind," Jennifer replied, "You should maybe sit up in front, while Joey and Zach kneel behind you. Then Marty and Valerie can stand in the back. This could be a very lovely picture. Maybe next year, I could really join in on a theme, as well."

Marty felt nervous, as he stood in back - and put his arm around Valerie. It really felt weird to put his arm around a girl other than Jennifer. As Marty real smiled cheerfully at the camera, he thought of what a lovely night it sure was. Maybe it wouldn't quite be as nice, if The Pinheads did perform at the dance. This was actually more fun.

"All right, Marty," Jennifer said, as she grabbed at Marty. "They're about to play our song, The Power of Love. If your band was performing tonight, then we wouldn't be able to dance like this. I'm quite glad our future son came back in time, aren't you?"

Marty smiled at Jennifer, as he still remembered the unexpected visit from his future son. If his son hadn't just warned him about racing Needles, his life might already be on the road to destruction. Still, he had to admit that it sometimes would be great to be a werewolf - if he could actually use it to really frighten the bullies at his school. 


	2. Wrestling With Two Pasts

_November 25, 2015  
7:30 PM PST_

Martin Seamus McFly Jr smiled, as he lay on his bed. He certainly was looking forward to Thanksgiving dinner with his extended family, the next day. Indeed, he did have a lot to be thankful for. He had a wonderful family and some supportive friends, as well as a lovely girlfriend. He and Stephanie Stebbs have been dating for over two years.

Yet, a part of him knew that his life was not always like that. After all, he remembered a life where his family was much more messed up. In fact, he himself had been a much less assertive person - and he used to let himself be pushed around by Griff Tannen.

It has been a little over a month since his trip to 1985, and he was used to the idea of having two sets of memories. It was quite fortunate that his memories - along with his personality - of the new timeline were dominant. He really had that to be thankful for.

As Seize the Day by Avenged Sevenfold came on the radio, he closed his eyes - as he thought of how that song could quite apply to his own life. In the old timeline, he lived his life rather apathetically. In the new timeline, he had a much bigger passion for life. Indeed, thinking of his old personality in the old timeline tended to make him cringe.

He figured that even his father did not have it that bad. At the age of seventeen, his father had travelled back to the year 1955 - and he actually managed to give his own father the confidence to defend himself. After returning to 1985, his father ended up having a happier family. However, his own father's personality did not change much.

Actually, that was not entirely true. In the new timeline, his father had a problem with being called "chicken" - which he simply did not have, in the old timeline. In fact, it was that very problem that had let to him getting into a drag race - and breaking his hand.

However, after Marty Jr had travelled to 1985, he was able to warn his father about the accident - and, because of that, his father had simply learned to stop reacting to being called a "chicken". As a result, Marty Jr also came home to a happier family.

It was simply amazing to think of how much Marty Jr had in common with his father. In the new timeline, Marty Jr had a much closer relationship with his father - even before his trip to 1985. In the old timeline, his father was often more distant and grouchy. Of course, he still loved his father - but they rarely spent any father/son time together.

Everlong by Foo Fighters then came on the radio. A smile came across Marty Jr's face, as he always associated the song with his girlfriend. In the old timeline, he never even met Stephanie - but, in the new timeline, they were in a very romantic relationship.

Would Stephanie have even been attracted to him in the old timeline? She was a very non-judgemental person, and she probably would not have thought negatively of him - but it was likely that she would have preferred someone who was not a pushover.

None of that mattered, though. After all, he sure felt confident in his relationship with Stephanie - and the fact that he now remembered having a different life in a different timeline did not change that. If he rather had no reason to question their relationship, _prior _to his trip to 1985 - then there was not a good reason to do so, afterward.

Stephanie had not a clue whatsoever of Marty Jr's other life. He wondered if he ever would even be able to confide in his girlfriend about his situation. Dr. Emmett Brown - who he referred to as "Doc" - had given him quite strict instructions to not let anyone else about the time machine. He understood why Doc felt the need to be cautious.

He sighed, as he thought of how great it would be for him and his girlfriend to go on a time travel trip. Knowing Doc, though, it quite was not too likely to happen. However, one could dream. Perhaps, Stephanie would also enjoy going on a trip to the 1980s.

Suddenly, Over the Hills and Far Away by Led Zeppelin came on the radio. Tears came to Marty Jr's eyes, as he found the song to be very beautiful. In both timelines, it was his favourite song - but it was only in the new timeline that the song actually made him get so emotional. After all, in the old timeline, he was not passionate about anything.

Even over a month after his trip to 1985, it still sometimes seemed like there were two people inside his mind. There even were a few times when his personality from the old timeline would resurface - but, quickly, his personalities were beginning to integrate.

Perhaps, the biggest change between the two timelines was with his guitar talent. In the old timeline, he barely knew anything about guitars - and he really had no clue of how to play one. However, in the new timeline, he was highly skilled on the guitar.

In fact, in the new timeline, Marty Jr had his own rock band - in which he was the lead vocalist and the lead guitarist. Not that long ago ago, his band had performed at their school's Halloween dance. Indeed, it certainly was a very enjoyable evening for him.

While his band actually had two other public performances - in a sense, it was his very first time of performing publicly. It was such a shame that Stephanie could not attend, since she simply went to a different school. In the new timeline, he had always wished to follow in his father's footsteps. He really did hope for his band to become famous.

Marty Jr smiled, as Rock Brigade by Def Leppard came on the radio. In both timelines, he enjoyed rock music - while his sister, Marlene, preferred pop. However, in the new timeline, rock music meant more to him than simply music to play in the background.

In the old timeline, he had not attended any rock concerts - while, in the new timeline, he had gone to nearly twenty of them. Foo Fighters was the first band he had seen in concert, shortly after he had turned thirteen. He had seen the band two times since.

Other bands that he had seen in concert included Avenged Sevenfold, Disturbed, Rise Against, Godsmack, Chevelle, and several other bands. Even though he did remember attending all the concerts, a part of him still felt as if the events did not really happen.

There were many things that he did in the new timeline, which had never happened in the old timeline. For instance, in the new timeline, his family had taken a lot more trips - as well as partaking in more family activities. All in all, in the new timeline, family time was valued a lot more. In the old timeline, his family was much more dysfunctional.

In the new timeline, his father did become a moderately famous rock star - and, in the summer of 2005, he had gone on his last concert tour. As much as Marty Sr had really valued his career as a rock star, his family was something that he had valued more.

Get Thru This by Art of Dying then came on the radio. Marty Jr perked up, as he really believed it to be another song that could quite apply to his life. In the new timeline, he was trained to have the courage and strength to overcome any obstacles that he was faced with. For the most part, in the new timeline, Griff Tannen had left him alone.

Marty Jr then thought of his own future. He hoped that he would be a good father to his future children. As none of his future children had shown up, he hoped that it was a good sign. It was either that, or he simply was not destined to have any children.

He wanted to have children, though - as did Stephanie. He rather hoped that none of his children would end up being in the same situation as him or his father - where they would remember having two pasts, with one of them being considerably unpleasant.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Ace? Buddy, are you in there?" It was his father. As Marty Jr made his way to the door, his father asked, "Mind if I come in?"

"No, Dad, I don't mind," Marty Jr replied, as he opened. "I was only thinking about... the past. I'm looking forward to Thanksgiving dinner, tomorrow. It's so great to have a nice family, y'know. Say, Dad, do you still remember the timeline that you had..."

"... originated from?" Marty Sr asked, gently. "Yes, buddy, I do. The memories never did go away, and I'm actually glad of it. Both pasts do make up who I am, today."

"I suppose you're right," Marty Jr replied, nodding. The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News then came on the radio. "Hey, Dad, your song! In the old timeline, this song would make me feel depressed - but, in this timeline, it makes me feel happy."

"I can understand that," Marty Sr replied, as he drew his son close to him. "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you'd like to join us for ice cream and a movie. I do think it'd be fitting to watch the film adaptation of A Match Made In Space. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Most definitely!" Marty Jr replied, excitedly. "I think it was neat for the film to include Crispin Glover and Lea Thompson. They quite do look a lot like your parents did, when they were young. It'll be interesting to see what the remake looks like, but I don't..."

"I simply won't judge it, until it comes out," Marty Sr replied, gently. "Anyway, try not to stress it. Believe me, ace. I do understand what you're going through. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. After all, I quite have been dealing with this for over thirty years. After a little over a month, you already are adjusting quite well."

"Thank you for your support, Dad!" Marty Jr replied, as he hugged his father. "It's so neat to know that we're in this, together. At any rate, I guess it's time for us to head to the living room. Y'know, Dad, it's certainly nice to be able to do things as a family."

Marty Jr felt elated, as he and his father headed to the living room. While he sure had a lot to be thankful for, he felt the most thankful for the fact that he had the ability to improve the life of his father - which had quite, by extension, improved the lives of his entire family. Perhaps, someday, he would be able to stop wrestling with two pasts.


End file.
